life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Restaurante Two Whales
O Restaurante Two Whales é um restaurante local de Arcadia Bay conhecido por sua "cozinha caseira" e "atendimento à moda antiga". A mãe de Chloe Price, Joyce Price, trabalha lá como garçonete. De acordo com Max Caulfield, o restaurante serve os melhores hambúrgueres de Arcadia Bay. Fica claro que o restaurante é bastante popular, especialmente entre os estudantes locais. Policiais, caminhoneiros e outros habitantes de Arcadia Bay também frequentam o restaurante, possivelmente por causa de sua localização próxima à uma parada de ônibus, um grande espaço para estacionamento ao lado e em frente ao restaurante e também por ficar perto de um posto de gasolina. O restaurante também fica aberto 24 horas, o que aumenta ainda mais sua atividade. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" O restaurante faz uma rápida aparição no Episódio 1, onde vemos Joyce limpando as bancadas, parando para observar à nevasca que cai no final do episódio. Também há panfletos do restaurante espalhados pelo campus da Blackwell e também na casa da Chloe. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Max marca de encontrar com Chloe no restaurante para tomar café da manhã no início do episódio, e tem uma conversa com Joyce enquanto espera Chloe chegar. Max pode explorar o restaurante e (tentar) falar com alguns dos clientes antes de sentar. O banheiro possui vários grafites, incluindo o de um cervo na parede semelhante ao existente na blusa de Max, seu espírito animal. Também há algumas referências à filmes famosos nos grafites Kate Marsh love u long time (em relação ao vídeo viral de Kate na festa), uma possível referência ao filme O Virgem de 40 Anos ou à Nascido para Matar; e na frase I aim to misbehave (em português, "Eu pretendo não me comportar"), presente no filme Serenity. A cabine que Max escolhe para sentar possui alguns rabiscos notáveis na mesa, que ela atribui à Warren Graham e seus hábitos nerds. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Após o confronto com David, Max e Chloe vão até o restaurante para investigar o trailer de Frank Bowers a fim de conseguir pistas sobre o desaparecimento de Rachel Amber. Dentro do restaurante, Max tenta encontrar uma maneira de roubar as chaves de Frank, que está sentado em uma das cabines. Vários outros personagens podem ser encontrados, incluindo o Policial Berry e Nathan Prescott, com quem Max conversa para obter informações úteis sobre Frank e Rachel. Entre outras coisas, Max descobrirá um código para conseguir drogas de Frank e um juramento de sangue que ele e Rachel fizeram. No banheiro, novos grafites aparecerão dependendo se Max conseguiu ou não salvar a Kate no episódio anterior. Caso Kate tenha morrido, o grafite "Vocês mataram a Kate" estará escrito em uma das portas; caso contrário, estará escrito "A Kate devia ter pulado" no lugar. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Quando Max chega ao restaurante após passar pela tempestade, ele explode após fogo se misturar em um rastro de gasolina ali perto, obrigando Max a voltar no tempo e colocar um pouco de areia no rastro para dissipar o fogo. Para entrar no restaurante, ela precisa usar a porta dos fundos pois o trailer do Frank destruiu a parte da frente. Ao entrar, ela é recebida por Joyce e Warren e poderá encontrar Frank, Pompidou (se eles não foram mortos durante o confronto no episódio 4) e outro estranho presos lá também. O policial Berry e a mendiga (caso Max não tenha avisado ela sobre a tempestade no episódio 3) também podem ser encontrados mortos do lado de fora. Mais tarde, o restaurante reaparece no pesadelo de Max, com todos os seus colegas e alguns habitantes da cidade reunidos para confrontar Max sobre suas ações. Menu Os itens visíveis para Max no menu aparentam fazer parte apenas do café da manhã. Eles são os seguintes: Café da Manhã *Ovos e bacon no estilo caseiro – 5,50 *X-burguer de café da manhã – 5,25 *Omelete com salsichinhas – 5,25 *Panquecas estrela-do-mar – (meia) 4,25 (inteira) 6,25 *Omelete de bacon do Pé-grande – 6,50 *Omelete de batata dourada – 6,50 *Mingau fresco de aveia – 2,25 *Waffle da glória do amanhecer – 4,50 *Vários cereais – 1,25 *Waffle belga e peixe frito – 8,75 Adicionais *Bacon do Pé-grande – 3,00 *Salsichinhas – 2,25 *Bolo de siri – 5,00 *Batata picada e frita – 2,25 *Bagel com cream cheese – 2,00 *Duas fatias de torrada – 1,50 Bebidas *Café (torrado de Arcadia Bay) – 1,50 (três refis c/ café da manhã) *Chá – 1,00 *Suco de laranja fresco – 2,00 *Vários refrigerantes – 1,50 *Leite – 1,25 *Água mineral – 1,00 Não-listados Os itens a seguir não são listados no menu. *Especiais do dia *Biscoitos (no balcão) *Rosquinhas (no balcão) *Pão (no balcão) *Cupcakes e/ou bolinhos (no balcão) *Bolo de cereja (no balcão) *Bacon e ovos – 5,45 (no quadro branco atrás do balcão) *Feijões (refeição do Frank) *Torta de abóbora (mencionada pelo Policial) *Macarrão com queijo (mencionado pelo Policial) Itens Observáveis O restaurante tem vários itens que podem ser observados. thumb|268x268px|right A "Parede da Fama dos Pescadores" está localizada no fundo do restaurante no canto ao lado da jukebox. A cada mês, prêmios são dados aos pescadores que pescarem peixes significantes, mas o quão significantes não fica claro. Os prêmios são dados pelo Clube de Pesca de Arcadia Bay de acordo com o banner embaixo do mostruário. *Esturjão Branco, pescado por Dick Weber *Truta arco-íris, pescada por Andy Berry *Rei salmão, pescado por Rich Conrad No banheiro há vários grafites espalhados, com alguns também podendo ser observados. *"O sétimo sinal: O mar e o céu ficarão escuros, e os seres vivos morrerão por causa disso."Esta é uma referência bastante assustadora ao desastre ecológico que acontece mais tarde no jogo. Também prenuncia a destruição de Arcadia Bay. *Cervo - ao lado da caixa de toalhas de papel, semelhante ao presente na blusa de Max. Interações Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Exterior * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode tirar uma foto do cachorro do Frank através da cerca. *Ela pode entrar no restaurante (necessário). Interior * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode tirar uma foto do rabisco escrito no espelho. *Ela pode olhar para a televisão. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode sentar em uma das cabines (necessário). Após pedir seu café da manhã: * * * * * *Ela pode falar com a Chloe depois de voltar no tempo e após terminar o café da manhã. (necessário). *Ela pode sair do restaurante (necessário). Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Exterior * * * * * * *Ela pode falar com o pescador. * * * * * * *Ela pode falar com Alyssa após pegar as chaves no restaurante (apenas se voltou no tempo para avisá-la do carro). *Ela pode entrar no restaurante (necessário). Interior * *Ela pode olhar para a televisão. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode sair do restaurante e falar com a Chloe (necessário). Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Exterior * * *Ela pode passar por cima de um poste, caso não tenha voltado no tempo. * * * * * * *Ela pode entrar em uma loja pegando fogo (necessário). Dentro da loja: * * * * * *Ela pode sair da loja (necessário). Fora da loja: * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode tirar foto de um carro pendurado em um prédio. *Ela pode olhar para a janela do restaurante. * * *Ela pode entrar na dispensa pela porta dos fundos (necessário). Interior * * * *Ela pode entrar no restaurante (necessário). * * * * * * *Ela pode sentar e ter um momento de descanso em uma cabine. * * * *Ela pode focar na foto do Warren (necessário). Fotos Opcionais Durante o Episódio 2, Max pode tirar três fotos opcionais dentro e fora do restaurante, incluindo a placa do Two Whales e o cachorro do Frank através de uma cerca atrás do restaurante. Ela também pode tirar uma foto opcional no espelho do banheiro, com a frase "FIRE WALK WITH ME" (em português, "ande no fogo comigo") rabiscada no espelho em letras maiúsculas. No Episódio 3, Max pode tirar uma foto de um pássaro morto rodeado por um círculo de insetos, ao lado do restaurante. Há outra foto opcional do outro lado da estrada, de um caminhão vermelho, que pode ser obtida conversando com o caminhoneiro em frente ao restaurante e voltando no tempo ao final da conversa para falar o nome do caminhão (Needham) e mencionar Rachel Amber. No último episódio, há duas oportunidades de fotos opcionais perto do restaurante: uma de um carro pendurado no topo de um prédio e outra de uma baleia na estrada. Curiosidades *Perto do pescador, pode ser vista uma placa escrito "siga-nos no Weeter". Weeter poderia ser uma referência à rede social Twitter. *O policial que aparece muitas vezes tomando café da manhã no restaurante é parecido com o personagem Dale Cooper da série americana Twin Peaks, que também frequentava bastante um café local e vivia elogiando as tortas de lá. É possível que esta seja uma das muitas referências feitas à série em Life is Strange. *Os pescadores que aparecem na "Parede da Fama de Pescadores" são possivelmente referências à pessoas reais. **O nome "Dick Weber" pode ser uma referência à lenda do boliche Richard Anthony Weber, mais conhecido como Dick Weber. **O nome "Rich Conrad" pode ser uma referência ao cantor americano Richard Conrad. *Durante a tempestade no episódio 5, a placa de neon do restaurante fica apenas com as letras "DIE" (em português, "morrer") acesas devido ao estrago causado pelos fortes ventos e colisões de detritos. *Quando Max chega no Restaurante Two Whales no episódio 5, ironicamente, há exatamente duas baleias mortas na rua em frente ao restaurante. *thumb|233x233px|Interior do Blue Moon Diner.O Restaurante Two Whales foi provavelmente baseado no Blue Moon Diner (Restaurante Lua Azul) localizado em Beaverton, Oregon. O interior do local é incrivelmente semelhante, e no Episódio 5, há um artigo no jornal no avião com o título "Two Moon Diner?", que mistura os dois nomes dos restaurantes. Outro fato curioso é que o site oficial do Blue Moon Diner diz, "Bem-vindos amigos viajantes do tempo" no canto superior esquerdo, e nos comentários, alguém publicou sob o nome de Max Caulfield dizendo, "Não pude decidir entre a omelete de bacon e o waffle belga, eles são bons pacas.", uma referência à decisão que Max faz no Episódio 2. Outro comentário, feito por alguém sob o nome de Chloe Price, diz: "Venho aqui o tempo todo com minha melhor amiga. Adoro a omelete de bacon, é incrível pra porra." E outra pessoa sob o nome de Warren Graham também comentou, "Amo esse lugar! Eu e minha heroína do cotidiano sempre passamos nesse restaurante para jantar mais cedo antes de irmos para o drive-in. Esses waffles belgas são gostosos pacas!"Site oficial do Blue Moon Diner *No chão do esconderijo, um tapete do Restaurante Two Whales pode ser visto, provavelmente "pego emprestado" por Chloe. TapeteTwoWhales-Esconderijo.png|Captura de tela no jogo. TapeteTwoWhales-Textura.png|Textura do tapete. Galeria Panfletos PanfletoTwoWhales.png|Panfleto em um quadro de avisos no campus daAcademia Blackwell. PanfletoTwoWhales2.png|Panfleto na casa da Chloe. PanfletoTwoWhales3.png|Parte de um panfleto do diário da Max. Capturas de Tela Max-TwoWhales.png|Max chegando no restaurante. CamisaTwoWhales.png|Camisa de turista. Placa2Whales.png|Placa do restaurante. BalcãoComida.png|Balcão de comida. TroféuPescador.png|Troféu dos pescadores. Jukebox.png|Jukebox. TV-TwoWhales.png|Televisão. TwoWhalesExterior.jpg|Exterior do restaurante. TwoWhalesInterior.png|Interior do restaurante. TwoWhales-Storm.png|Restaurante Two Whales destruído pela tempestade. Referências de:Two Whales Diner en:Two Whales Diner es:Two Whales Diner pl:Dwa Wieloryby ru:Закусочная «Два Кита» Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Locais do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Locais do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Locais do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Local de Foto Opcional Categoria:Locais de Arcadia Bay Categoria:Restaurante Two Whales Categoria:Locais Exploráveis Categoria:Locais Exploráveis (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange